


The Great Heist

by CrossedMoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/pseuds/CrossedMoon
Summary: This is one of the hardest heists the Fake AH Crew have had to pull off, and Michael is worried that they won't succeed.





	1. Everything Goes To Plan

“You ready boi?’ Gavin asked, looking out the window of the limo. This was going to be one of the hardest heists the Fakes would have to pull off. The target was the host of the gala Gavin and Michael were attending. Gavin would meet up with Lindsay at the gala, where they would distract the host as Michael picked up the key to his vault from his pocket. Then Michael and Ryan would sneak down to the vault, hiding from the guards and security cameras and make it out with most of the money. Geoff would hang out across the street, hacking the security cameras and ready to provide backup if things went south, and Jack would be waiting a few streets down, with the getaway vehicle. It was supposed to be a purely stealth mission, something that was a weak spot for the Fakes.  
The limo pulled to a stop outside of the mansion and the chauffeur stepped out. Michael heard Gavin gasp as he admired the building. They had seen pictures of it during the planning stages, but no camera could capture all of the majesty of it.  
Michael, however, do not feel this wonder. The only feeling Michael had was a growing determination to see this heist through and make sure this guy felt loss. Michael had personal stakes in this heist, his mother worked for the target and he royally screwed the entire family over.  
“What was this guy’s name again?” Gavin asked, still starry-eyed over the mansion.  
“Roger Monroe.” Michael spit out, his name leaving a bad taste in his mouth.  
The door opened and Gavin stepped out, turning on his golden boy persona. “Thank you sir” He said, voice dripping with seduction. Michael stepped out after him, nodding to the chauffeur and taking Gavin by the arm. They strolled in, Gavin with a smirk on and Michael stone-faced. The entrance to the hall was the top of a staircase, presumely to show off the guests before they walked down.   
They scanned the gala. They were fashionably late, so they could let the party fill up before starting. The target was walking around, chatting with his fellow rich people. A few people noticed the pair, but either didn’t recognize them or didn’t care. The couple made their way to the bar, ordering a couple of weak drinks before planting themselves on some stools.  
They chatted about nothing for a few minutes, when a hand fell on Gavin’s shoulder. Right on cue, Lindsay asked, “is this seat taken?” before taking her place next to Gavin. Then it was Michael’s turn. He got up from his seat and moved to an empty table a few feet from the other two.   
It took another half hour before the target made their way to Gavin and Lindsay. Michael was close enough to hear everything they said. Roger introduced himself and shook their hands.  
“I’m sorry,” he then turned to Gavin, “But I feel like I recall you coming in with a different person.” He paused. “A man.” He then coughed awkwardly.  
“Oh yes, my boyfriend went to go mingle with a couple of his acquaintances and left me here.”  
Lindsay glanced at Michael and gave him a signal. The key was in his front left pocket. Front pockets were always harder, but Michael had a plan for this. He grabbed his drink and walked over to the group. About three inches from Roger, Michael fake tripped and fell on top of Roger. In the scramble right after, Michael grabbed the key and slipped it into his own pocket.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry sir!” He said, offering a hand to help him up. Roger huffed and got up by himself, rushing off, presumably to wash the drink Michael spilled on him off. Michael smiled at the other two before walking off himself. He checked to make sure no one was watching before sneaking into a servant’s hallway. Ryan was standing there, skull mask and all, waiting for him. He hummed expectantly, and Michael put the key in his hand.  
“Took you long enough.” Ryan said  
“You try stealing from the asshole with body guards.” Michael shot back. Ryan laughed, then turned and strided toward the vault, making Michael run to catch up with him. “Can you try slowing down a bit, douchebag?” He said, gasping for breath.  
“Michael! I’m surprised at you. Thought you wouldn’t be so out of breath.”  
“Hey, I wasn’t expecting to do running before we stole the money.”  
Ryan’s next quip was interrupted by the sound of feet around the corner. Michael and Ryan pressed themselves on the wall, with nowhere to go. But then there was the sound of a door opening and the footsteps faded away.  
After that, the walk went smoothly and Michael sunk into his thoughts. It was his and Lindsay’s anniversary and Michael hoped Lindsay liked what he had planned for tonight. He couldn’t believe they had been married for this long. It seemed like it went by too fast but also it seemed like forever. He sighed, it had been two years and he still fell more in love with her every day.  
Ryan held his arm against Michael’s chest, stopping him in his tracks. He realized that in his daze, he almost walked right into the sight of a security camera. That snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked at Ryan. Ryan nodded, a sign that he got word Geoff had shut down that camera. That made him think of something and he grabbed Ryan’s arm.  
“I need my comms link” Michael said.  
Ryan chuckled, “So now you remember.” He handed Michael his link.   
Michael put it in his ear and turned it on. “Testing 1 2 3” He said.  
“I can hear you.” Geoff said.  
“Loud and clear.” Jack followed.  
Michael and Ryan continued, but Michael was light years more focused. The halls were weirdly free of guards, Michael assumed they were guarding the hall.   
They made it to the vault with no problems and Ryan stepped up to insert the key.  
An alarm sounded.


	2. Everything Fall Apart

It was a trap. Michael should’ve listened to the nagging voice that was mentioning how weird it was they encountered no guards. Michael pulled out his gun and whirled around to shoot the guards that were coming. Ryan dropped the key and pulled out his gun too.   
“Geoff what happened!” He yelled into the mic. “How did they know we were down here?”  
“I don’t know! It doesn’t matter! Abort the mission and get out here as fast as you can!” Geoff shouted. Michael could hear sirens in the background.   
Ryan walked up to Michael, and they looked at each other before turning back to face the hallway where they could already hear the pounding of boots coming towards them.  
They both aimed their guns, and started shooting as soon as the first guard rounded the corner. They made quick work of the first group of guards and rushed toward the exit.  
They stopped at a fork in the hallway, one side leading back the banquet hall, the other leading toward an exit. Ryan stepped toward the exit hallway when Michael pulled him back.   
“What about Gavin and Lindsay?” He had to shout to be heard over the alarm.  
“They’ll be fine!” Ryan shouted back.  
“They don’t have their comms! They won’t know what to do if we change getaway locations.”  
Ryan pulled his arm out of Michael’s grip. “I’m going toward the exit, you do whatever you want.”  
Michael paused for a second, torn in his decision, before he dashed toward the hall. He skidded to a stop on the same staircase him and Gavin were on only an hour earlier. He frantically searched the room and finally locked eyes with Gavin.   
Just in time to see a bullet rip through his chest.  
Time froze as Michael watched Gavin fall to the ground, a surprised expression on his face. His heart pounded in his ears. His best friend was dead. The only thought in his head was that there had to be some way to reverse time, to save Gavin. But there wasn’t. Michael couldn’t save him. Emptiness filled his body, he couldn’t feel anything except the pit that had formed in his stomach.   
He saw Lindsay running up the stairs and he snapped to action. The two of them sprinted out the doors, and Michael threw her his extra gun. Geoff and Jeremy were having a shootout with the police, crouching behind a flipped over limo. Michael vaguely wondered when Jeremy got there, while they rushed toward them to help.   
The shootout was pretty typical, the four picking off police officers pretty easily. Michael’s shooting was worse than usual, and he’s aware of it, but he couldn’t get Gavin’s face out of his head.  
Michael heard a gurgling noise and turned towards the sound. Geoff’s hands were clutched around his throat and Michael could see blood already coating them. Geoff’s eyes widened before he collapsed, dead.  
He couldn’t afford to freeze again unless he wanted to die too, so Michael turned back to the police. He could hear Lindsay and Jeremy arguing, but tuned them out. At least, until Lindsay screamed, “Jeremy, No!” and Jeremy hopped over the limo.  
Jeremy shouted, “Hey fuckers!” and started sprinting towards an alley they were near. He only made it three feet.  
Jack’s voice came on the radio. “Hey guys, bad news, Ryan’s dead.”  
“What?” Michael screamed, “How?”  
“I watched him leave a side entrance of the mansion, run out toward the cargobob, and get hit by the car of a fleeing gala guest. How are you guys doing?”  
“Locked in a gunfight with the police. You, me, and Lindsay are the only ones left.”  
“Shit.” She muttered. “I’m gonna fly the cargobob over you and fire the rockets.”  
Michael heard the blades spinning immediately and four cop cars immediately got taken out. Lindsay was useless in the fight, she was pressed up against the limo and breathing heavily, finger pressed to her pulse point. He placed a hand on her shoulder for a second, the only comforting gesture he could do.  
“Hey, Linds.” He murmured. Lindsay looked up at him, scared. “I love you.”  
“I’m going down!” Jack shouted, and Michael looked up to see the cargobob veer and crash in a fiery explosion on top of the mansion. That made Michael stop. He put down his gun and sat down next to Lindsay. It was over. They were the only ones left and they were outnumbered greatly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lindsay grabbed his hand and he smiled at her.  
Lindsay managed a small smile back. “If we’re going down, we’re going down together. After all, we did swear till death do us part.” Lindsay said. A clattering noise interrupted them, and Michael looked down to see a grenade about 15 feet away from them.  
He saw the flash before he felt it, his last thought was of Lindsay.


End file.
